Thoughts Into Words
by Christian The Bard
Summary: Our 2 favorite girls finally admit their feelings for each other.


Thoughts Into Words

By:

Christian The Bard

Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Xena, Gabrielle, Ephiny, SolarI or any of the characters in this story, nor do i claim to.

This story is not intended for: Narrow minded, underage or people who have a problem with two people being in love. (So what if they are women, big deal. Get over it.) It just proves that love can exist anywhere. Even under our own noses.

Thanks to my beta reader: LilTigg49

Feedback: Good and Bad(hopefully more on the good side): little one. How can I ever tell you how much you mean to me? I pray to the gods everyday to give me the words to show you. I have come so close on many different occasions, but the words never come. Since the first day I met you, I knew there was a difference in you. You knew nothing about my past. I was horrible, causing so much grief and pain wherever I went. I was once a powerful warlord, yet you were not scared when you learned of my past. You only had a chance to see the good deed I did for you. You pleaded for me to take you with me. I said no, yest still you followed. Why? I may never know, and i'm not sure I want to either. You trust me with your life, your welfare and your feelings. What have i done to deserve this? To deserve such trust?

All the things we have been through. Titans, crazed Amazons, Hope and Callisto just to name a few. I have out you in dangers path so many times because of my past. Yet you still help me, stay with me and encourage me. I remember a few occasions of waking up from my nightmares, and you were there with an open heart, open mind and open arms. Always trying to soothe away my fears. Stroking my hair and offering encouraging words. I have never thanked you for that.

Well tonight, I am going to show you and tell you just what you mean to me. You have shown me that I can love and be loved. I have come to realize that you are the other half of my soul. You make me feel whole again.

Xena seemed pleased her writings. She heard Gabrielle coming up the steps to their room so she quickly put the scroll in her saddlebag and went to sit back down on the bed. _'Can't let her find that,' _thought Xena. Moments later the younger women walked in, her arms loaded from shopping.

"You could help you know," said Gabrielle.

"I could, but watching you is much more fun," said the warrior.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I guess that means you don't want what I bought for you then," said the bard.

"You know I was only teasing you," said the warrior, " you know I would help you. Besides, I wanna see what you got me," she said smiling. _'Hopefully it's you, naked, with a big bow on your head. Just like a solstice present, one that I would take my time unwrapping.'_

After they had put everything in it's place, Xena suggested lunch. Knowing it was a different kind of food that she wanted.

"Lunch sounds great," said Gabrielle, " Give me a minute to clean up and I'll join you. Now go get us a good table." _Gods, the way she stares at me. I'm overheated already from shopping, and her staring at me isn't helping any. Now if she will leave I need to take care of a personal matter, _she thought. The ache between her thighs has become unbearable lately. But, then again, her fantasies were getting better.

"One good table coming up. And don't take too long, i'm hungry too you know," said the tall warrior.

"I won't, now where is the soap?" Gabrielle asked.

"In the saddlebag, in the bottom, left hand side," Xena said as she was heading down the stairs.

Gabrielle went to get the soap from the saddlebags when she came across the scroll Xena had written, it was tucked under the soap. She wondered what could be written on it since Xena didn't usually write.

"Nah, better leave it alone," she said shaking her head. But after cleaning up she decided that a little peek wouldn't hurt anything. Then she thought that the scroll could contain some information that she wasn't meant to read. _'Oh gods, what if she met someone and hasn't told me? Then what would I do. I'd go crazy. Nah, never happen. Just relax.' _But her curiousity got the better of her and she opened it to read it.

She felt her eyes watering after a couple of lines into the scroll. She realized it was about her. Xena was confessing all her secrets, here, on paper. She kept reading until she was finally done. She was wiping her eyes to clear away the falling tears.

'_Oh gods Xena. How could I have been so blind? You were trying to tell me and show me how you felt, and I didn't even realize it. The touches, the smiles, all of it. I feel so stupid now.'_

Suddenly she remembered Xena waiting downstairs. Putting the scroll back, she headed downstairs to meet Xena for lunch.

"About time you got here," quipped the warrior. "I thought I was going to have come up and get you. I hear the stew here is... Hey Gabrielle, you okay?" the warrior asked, finally noticing the red, puffy eyes of her friend. "You look like you have been crying. Wanna talk about it?" she asked softly, while getting up to take the blonde in her arms to comfort her.

"I'm fine Xena. I was crying, but they were happy tears. Anyway, enough about that, let's eat. I feel like I could eat a Sphinx right now," as her stomach rumbles it agreement. "See, told you."

As they ate, Gabrielle began to realize all of the things Xena has been doing to get her attention. Offering her rides on Argo, when no one else could even get close to the horse. The extra attention she received whenever she got a cut, the way she went out her way to make sure there was always food whenever she was hungry, waking to breakfast already being made for her. And finally, the heart warming smiles and compliments she has been receiving lately. _'Gods, I love this woman. LOVE? Did I just say LOVE? Yep, I did. And you know what? It felt right to say,' _thought the young blonde, as a smile graced her lips.

Dinar for your thoughts, little one?" asked Xena. _'What are you thinking about that has you smiling? With my luck, it is some young boy. She is beautiful, and she can't possibly stay with me forever.' _thought the warrior as her heart sank into her stomach. Making her suddenly not very hungry as she pushed her plate away from her. Her face composed, heart breaking. She just smiled.

"These thoughts are worth more than all dinars in Greece," joked Gabrielle. Then she saw the walls going back up in Xena's eyes, and her face. A smile was on it, but there was hurt behind it. "Let's go for a walk and we can talk, she said.

"Good idea," said the warrior. _'She probably wants to tell me that she met someone and is gonna stay here with him. Then what will I do? I'm scared that she will leave me. She doesn't know how badly that will hurt me, and she's not gonna know. Besides, who was I to think that she could possibly love me, a broken down ex-warlord, like I love her. Did I just say the I LOVE her? Indeed I did. Gods, it feels so good to say it. That's it, tonight I finally tell her. That way, maybe she'll stay with me. _A smile graced her lips as she thought about what she was about to do.

As they were walking, they came across a clearing where they both sat down on a log. They were both nervous about what they were about to do and say. The both looked at each and began to speak at the same time. "I need to teel you something," they both said at the same time. Both of them laughed at the same time.

"Go first little one," said the warrior. _'Well, here it comes. Be strong warrior, you can do this. Just don't let the pain show and it will be fine.'_

"Nope, not this time, you go first," insisted the bard. She already knew what this conversatio was about. HER.

"Okay then. Where to start," said the warrior. "Well it started about 2 years ago. I met the most phenomonal person. At first, I wanted nothing do with them, then they of grew on me. This person has come to be a very big part of my life. This person has done the unthinkable, they have captured my heart and soul, They have given me completion, a pupose and a reason to live. They have a smile that outshines the sun and the purest soul I have ever seen. They accept my past and don't judge me by it. They trust me. Of all the people to trust, me. I would die to protect this person from any harm. Their..." was all she got out before she interrupted.

"Thank you Xena," was all Gabrielle said.

"Thanks for what," asked the confused warrior.

"For letting this letting this farm girl tag aong with you. For taking care of me, for keeping my safe and most of all for sharing your feelings with me," said the bard.

"But..how..when?" asked Xena.

"That's not important right now. This is," said Gabrielle, as she reached out and took the warriors hands in her's and lightly kissed the palms. Then looking into blue eyes she continued. "Do you have any idea how I feel about you? I have lied awake many nights just watching you sleep, when you are completely vunerable. I stare and wonder how could someone so beautiful have gone through all that you have. I now realize just how much you have done for me. I have tried to get you attention too. But gods, Xena, you can be so dense sometimes. In case you haven't noticed, it hasn't been that cold lately. Yet I still claim it is, or that i'm scared. I mean, come on, I have no reason to be scared with you around. Why didn't you tell me how you felt."

"Because I was scared that you would be repulsed and leave me. I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving. All I know, is that you have just made the happiest woman in all of Greece and beyond right now," said the warrior. All the while, smiling.

The two women talked for a little while longer. Then they shared their first kiss as a couple.

"Mmm, is it always this good? Kissing, I mean." inquired the bard.

"Yep, and it can only get better," said the warrior.

They exchanged another kiss and then headed back to the inn to enjoy the newfound love between the two of them.

THE END


End file.
